Will You Say You Love Me
by Teen Anime Princess
Summary: Kagome has graduated from high school and has a little less to worry about. That is until Inuyasha says he loves her. Kagome can either return his love or keep their friendship going, but can she put his life or the shards on the line just for love?
1. Do You Love Me

_I wrote this story to represent what is kind of going on in my life. Except for the whole part about getting married that was just a little add in. Enjoy!!!_

** Chapter One: Do You Like Me**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kagome was sleeping up against a tree in the feudal era one afternoon. She began to flutter her eyes as she was waking up. She saw a face in front of hers.**

"**Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh," she screamed loud enough for the forest to hear. She slapped the person in front of her.**

"**Kagome," said Inuyasha rubbing his head. "What the hell is wrong with you?"**

**Kagome stood up against the tree. "Sorry Inuyasha, I thought you were an attacker or something."**

"**An attacker," he exclaimed. "If I was an attacker I would've put you back exactly where you came from."**

**Kagome slapped him again.**

"**Damn it Kagome. What the hell was that for?"**

"**For putting me back," she yelled.**

**Inuyasha stood up and wiped of his clothes.**

"**What did you want anyway," she said fixing her dress. Kagome had just graduated from high school and felt like celebrating with Inuyasha. **

"**I wanted to take you over to the riverbank for lunch if that was okay with you."**

**Kagome stared at Inuyasha shocked at what he had said. **_**He wants to take me to the riverbank**_**, she thought.**

"**Well are you coming or what," he said heading down to the water.**

"**Umm…yeah, wait up," said Kagome as she ran behind him.**

**Inuyasha continued to walk saying, "I hope you don't think this is like a date or something."**

**Kagome giggled, "A date, with you, I doubt that."**

**Inuyasha glared at her and yelled, "What do you mean with me?!"**

"**Well you being you," said Kagome, "I just doubt that would ever happen."**

**Inuyasha turned around and continued to walk. "Whatever." He mumbled under his breath, "Ungrateful little wench."  
**

**Kagome was eating a sandwich when Inuyasha called her lying down on the grass in his usual position with his eyes closed.**

"**Kagome," he said.**

"**Yes."**

"**What do you think about us," he said.**

**Kagome coughed up her sandwich. "What do you mean us?"**

"**I mean we've known each other a long time and we've grown to really know each other."**

"**So," she replied.**

"**What do you mean so," he sat up and yelled.**

"**I meant what is that supposed to mean," she yelled back.**

"**That I like you that's what it means," Inuyasha yelled, stared at her, then lied back down.**

"**You what," she exclaimed.**

"**I said I like you. Must I repeat myself twice?"**

**Kagome was screaming like a little kid. She remembered the first time she had ever saw Inuyasha when she freed him from the tree. He looked so peaceful there. She didn't know what to say so all that came out of her mouth was, "Why?"**

"**What do you mean why," he sat up again.**

"**Why do you like me?"**

"**Well…umm…I don't know. I just do. Look are you going to answer my question or not?"**

"**What question?"**

"**What do you think about us," he yelled. "Are you sure you just graduated? I think you need to go back to school for a while."**

**Kagome stood up and walked over to the water. She was thinking very deeply about what Inuyasha had said. Not looking down she managed to trip over a rock and fall into the river. "Inuyasha," she screamed as the current pulled her. **

**Inuyasha pulled Kagome out of the water. "Anything to keep from answering my question, huh?"**

"**Inuyasha," said Kagome as she passed out.**

**Kagome awoke in Kaede's hut. "Inuyasha," she whispered.**

**Inuyasha came to her side.**

"**What happened," she asked still fluttering her eyelids. **

"**You passed out because you fell into the water," he said with a slight grin on his face.**

_**All that really happened**_**, she thought. **_**Inuyasha really likes me. **_**Kagome thought of the only words which came to mind. "I really like you Inuyasha."**

**Inuyasha looked at Kagome and kissed her full on the lips. "I love you so much Kagome. Will you marry me?"**

**Kagome looked at Inuyasha wide eyed and fell in an instant.**

_Do you think Kagome should say yes to Inuyasha's proposal or go back home and forget it ever happened? Get back at me with your reviews. Find out if Kagome rejects him or accepts him into her heart._

_**Di**__**Óndra**_


	2. Will You Say I Do

_**LAST TIME……………**_

"**What happened," Kagome asked still fluttering her eyelids. **

"**You passed out because you fell into the water," Inuyasha said with a slight grin on his face.**

_**All that really happened**_**, she thought. **_**Inuyasha really likes me. **_**Kagome thought of the only words which came to mind. "I really like you Inuyasha."**

**Inuyasha looked at Kagome and kissed her full on the lips. "I love you so much Kagome. Will you marry me?"**

**Kagome looked at Inuyasha wide eyed and fell in an instant.**

**--**

**Chapter Two: Will You Say I Do**

**Kagome awoke once again in Kaede's hut. She looked over in a corner where she saw a peaceful sleeping Inuyasha. She then looked down at her finger and saw what seemed to be a ring on her finger. Kagome stood up shocked as ever. **

"**I…I…I," Kagome stuttered. **

**She glanced again over at Inuyasha who was still sleeping in the corner. She contemplated on whether she should wake Inuyasha up and ask him about the ring. She stole another look at him, and then ran out of Kaede's hut.**

**Inuyasha yawned and wiped his eyes. **_**Looking after Kagome is like a full time job for me,**_** he thought. **

**Inuyasha looked over to see how Kagome was doing when he saw she had disappeared.**

"**Kagome," he yelled. Inuyasha ran outside and yelled again, "Kagome."**

"**Owwww," he yelled in pain.**

**Inuyasha looked down to see what he had stepped on, it was the ring he had given Kagome. **

**As he bent down to pick it up he heard a rustle in the distance.**

"**Kagome," he said. "Is that you?"**

**A female voice answered, "No, it is not."**

**Inuyasha walked toward the shadow of the woman. From what he could see she was very slender and had very long hair.**

"**Who…who, are you," he stuttered apprehensively.**

"**How could you forget me Inuyasha," said the voice.**

"**Kikyo, is that you," he asked.**

"**Of course," she said as she stepped out toward him.**

"**Kikyo, did you have something to do with Kagome disappearing! I swear if you did Kikyo, I…"**

**Kikyo interrupted him, "I had nothing to do with the disappearance of your beloved Kagome," she sneered as she walked toward him. "If you must know Kagome ran out of the hut and dropped the ring behind her.**

"**I've got to go find her," he said turning around.**

**Kikyo grabbed hold of Inuyasha's arm. "I know where you can find her," she said looking into his eyes.**

**Kagome lay in front of the portal crying wondering if she should go home. She knew her mother would be worried sick if she wasn't home soon, not to mention her grandfather might make up another crazy lie like the last time she stayed too long in the feudal era. She held the sacred jewel in her hand and thought back to when she first met Inuyasha.**

_**It's your fault I'm in this situation,**_** she thought as she held the jewel in her hand. **_**If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gotten so close to Inuyasha.**_

**Kagome heard a rustle in the bushes.**

"**Who's there," she asked.**

"**It's me Kagome," said Sango stepping out of the bush.**

"**Thank goodness," said Kagome as she stood up and flung herself toward Sango.**

"**What's wrong Kagome," she asked.**

"**It's not really that there's something wrong, it's just…ummm...just," she stuttered.**

"**What did Inuyasha do now," she said taking a seat on the ground.**

"**How do you know it was Inuyasha," she asked surprised.**

"**Kagome the only time I have ever seen you get this upset is when it has to do with Inuyasha. Now what happened?"**

**Kagome told Sango the whole story from start to finish.**

"**So what's wrong with him proposing? You should be happy. I've seen the way Inuyasha looks at you sometimes," said Sango.**

"**I don't know how you did it Sango," she replied.**

"**Did what," she asked.**

"**Marry Miroku, I mean the whole time I thought he was just a perverted monk, and just trying to get free feels. But then you two got married and everything changed."**

_**Sango and Miroku had been married for almost a year, and after that Miroku completely changed his ways. Just for Sango.**_

"**Well I guess it was just love that changed him Kagome, but you should be happy now. It's not every day a guy comes up to you and says he want your hand in marriage."**

"**I am happy. I'm actually really thrilled, it's just, I think Inuyasha only loves me because I'm the reincarnation of Kikyo," she said morosely.**

"**That's not true Kagome. Inuyasha loves You for You. Not because of a reincarnation. It's just…"**

"**No, Inuyasha doesn't love me, he loves Kikyo," she yelled.**

**--**

"_**I am happy. I'm actually really thrilled, it's just, I think Inuyasha only loves me because I'm the reincarnation of Kikyo," she said morosely.**_

"_**That's not true Kagome. Inuyasha loves You for You. Not because of a reincarnation. It's just…"**_

"_**No, Inuyasha doesn't love me, he loves Kikyo," she yelled.**_

**Inuyasha had been in the bushes with Kikyo listening. **

**He stepped out of the bush, "Kagome that's not true."**

**Kagome was startled.**

_**Had Inuyasha been listening the whole time,**_** she thought.**

**Kikyo walked out seconds later behind Inuyasha.**

"**What the hell is this," Kagome asked surprisingly.**

**Inuyasha turned around and looked at Kikyo. **

**He turned back around and said, "Kagome this is not what it looks like. I woke up in the hut and you weren't there so I went outside to look for you, and Kikyo was there and said she knew where to find you." **

**Inuyasha dug in his pocket for the ring and continued, "I found this on the ground when I walked outside."**

**Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, and took back the ring. **

"**Inuyasha, I…" she stammered.**

"**Kagome, why was the ring on the ground, when it should have been on your finger," he asked.**

**Kagome looked at the ring then Kikyo, and said, "This ring was never meant for me. The whole time it was meant for Kikyo. I guess I'm just supposed to believe that you walked out the hut and just happened to meet up with your former flame. "**

**Inuyasha yelled at her, "Kagome I asked you to marry me, not Kikyo. I love you." **

**Inuyasha bent down and asked," Kagome will you marry me."**

**Kagome felt the stares of Inuyasha, Sango, and Kikyo beginning to pierce her. **

**Finally she answered, "Inuyasha," she said.**

"**Yes Kagome," he said with wide eyes.**

"**I could never marry you…"**

_How'd you like the second chapter? My fingers are stinging from typing non-stop. Well send some reviews on how you liked this chapter, and what should happen next. This may be my fan fic, but you, the readers are part of the ones who write it. _

_DiÓndra_


End file.
